Eastern Allies
by SophitiaSonya
Summary: RussiaXChina China's looking for a new friend in the Allies, but all these western nations are so childish. Of course, Russia isn't too far into the west. Perhaps they could find a connection? Warning: yaoi, lemon, slight angst for a quick second. Enjoy!


A/N Before We Start – Yeah…the timeline is a little screwed up if you know your history and catch it. Sorry~! I don't think it's as good as my last story, but as I'm always told, I'm always my worst critic. Enjoy anyway! ^^

* * *

Another meeting had ended with England, France, and America fighting. The three had always argued, and it made Russia jealous that he didn't have anyone to have such fun with. There were his sisters, but Ukraine hated him and Belarus scared him.

China, on the other hand, hated the immaturity that came from the younger western nations. China was just thankful he wasn't alone with his allies (unlike Japan). China had Russia there as well. Sure, he wasn't an Asian country, and sure, Russia had been less than…pleasant…in the past, but it should be behind him now if he were willing to be part of the allies. And China believed in a second chance.

As everyone left the meeting room, China believed this would be a good time to befriend Russia. As China began walking to Russia, France spotting him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side.

"Why are you going towards Russia!" France asked frantically.

"I was just going to talk to him," China responded. "Why?"

"Don't you know! Russia is insane!"

China blinked a bit. "Yes, he was a little harsh in the past, but he seems to have gained maturity in the past years. And everyone deserves a second chance."

"You don't understand! I saw it! He's cra-"

France was cut off by a six foot shadow hovering over them. France's face went pale as Russia gave a friendly smile. France began shaking when Russia put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Why hello comrades," Russia said happily. "The meeting today was very fun, da?"

"If you call watching these immature people fun," China commented.

"Such foolishness is very amusing. We don't do such things at my house, so it is very fun to watch."

China smiled softly. "I guess it is pretty funny as much as it is immature."

China looked back at France and he looked like he was staring death in the face. China decided now was a good time to invite Russia over so he could get out of there.

"Russia, would you like to come to my house for some tea?" China asked.

"Da, that would be nice," Russia said with a smile. "I will bring vodka as well!"

China smiled and nodded." Alright. I'll expect you there tonight."

China walked away and left Russia smiling with France, who was still scared. Russia looked at France and blinked a bit.

"Is something wrong, France?" Russia asked.

This kind question calmed France down enough to doubt his past accusations. "I was just wondering…what you'll do with China…" he said quietly.

"Why, take him over of course." Russia's kind smile turned into an evil psychotic grin. "Everyone is to become one with Russia…"

France began shaking again and quickly ran away before his legs gave out. Russia snapped to normal, unaware of doing anything wrong. It made Russia slightly sad that everyone ran from him. But now, at least he had China.

* * *

Russia had spent an hour looking for his best military uniform. Latvia and Lithuania had helped. He was so grateful to have them around to do the things Russia didn't want to.

It was a long walk from Russia's house to China's house because of Russia's large yard. It was less of a walk anywhere else though. He was glad to be befriending someone so close.

Russia finally made it and smiled at the large house. It was an old Asian style house, very typical of China. Russia went to the front door and knocked.

China happily opened the door. He was wearing the same clothes he did at the meeting, and that made Russia worried about having overdressed. But China didn't seem to mind, if he even noticed.

"It's good to see you, Russia, come in," China said.

China shut the door behind Russia as he went into the house. It was a very comfortable atmosphere, though the ceiling was a little low. Perfect for China, but he wasn't six feet tall.

"Go ahead and have a seat," China said. "I'll get us some tea."

China left the room and Russia sat down on the couch. He looked around at all China's wonderful paintings and sculptures that had focused on the colors red, black, and sometimes yellow and green. It brightened and filled the room with warmth that Russia's home would never give him.

Russia decided now was a good time to pull out the vodka. As he took his first gulp, China returned with a tray of tea. He sat down, setting the tray on the table.

"Only half a cup for me," Russia requested.

China nodded and poured Russia half a cup of tea, wondering why Russia didn't want a full glass. He soon got his answer when Russia filled the rest of the glass with vodka, taking a drink of it.

"Doesn't that taste bad?" China asked him, appalled.

"Hm?" Russia said, looking at him. He gave him a smile. "No, it's very good. Would you like to try some?"

"Er…no thank you." China continued to sip on his tea as Russia refilled his glass, this time adding more vodka than tea.

China was confused on how Russia acted. He was considered an eastern country, wasn't he? But he acted so strange. IT wasn't like a western nation either. Perhaps Russia had set a category all his own.

Russia sighed in content as he finished his cup of "tea". He gave China a warm smile, making the older nation calm down and smile back. Russia moved closer to China, sending a nervous feeling down his spine that caused the smile to fade.

"What's wrong, любовь?" Russia asked, moving his face close to China's.

China had no time to answer or even ask what that meant, because immediately afterwards, Russia pressed his lips to China's. Russia's lips were stained with the taste of alcohol and it made China's lips twist in disgust.

Russia slowly licked the smaller man's lips before repeating himself in a whisper. "What's wrong, любовь?"

"What has gotten into you, Russia?" China asked, a bit fearful.

"It's time for you to become one with Russia…"

China's face twisted in shock. "W-What are you saying!"

Russia didn't answer, but instead pressed his lips back to China's. The younger nation forced the other to lay back, pinning him to the floor. China could do nothing but protest the kiss. Russia was soon forced to move away, annoyed by China being so unresponsive.

"You have no choice in this matter," Russia said, meaning to be soothing. "You're mine now, China. You can't do anything about that."

"I…I don't have to!" China yelled. "You can't take me!"

"You're old and frail. You don't have a choice." He gave him a sadistic smile.

China began to squirm underneath him, but Russia held him down. He put a hand to China's cheek, softly stroking it with his thumb. This small action calmed China down slightly as he looked into Russia's shining amethyst eyes. In those eyes, he saw many things: hatred, love, caring, hope. But the thing that stuck out the most was desperation.

China had forgotten what a large country the Soviet Union was, when the Baltic Nations and Russia's sisters lived with him in a powerful alliance. But now they had all left, leaving such a young country in a huge place without having any experience with running by himself. Russia was desperate for companionship.

The sadistic expression on Russia's face turned to confusion as China leaned up and pressed his lips to the other's. It was him this time that didn't kiss back, forcing China to stop and gaze once more into Russia's beautiful eyes.

"I understand that you're lonely…" China said softly. "But force will only gain you enemies. If you want better, stronger allies than the ones in the west, then you must relax and think about things before you act."

Russia only blinked down at China. He hadn't heard things like this since he was very little and still close to Ukraine. China seemed to be someone who would make a trustworthy ally. Someone Russia didn't want to be without.

Russia leaned back down and softly kissed China once again. This time, it was returned with a loving press back, relaxing the larger man enough to loosen his hold. This allowed China to wrap his arms around his neck.

The kiss heated up and China opened his mouth, giving Russia permission to explore. He kissed him deeply, trying to reach every crevice of China's mouth, interrupted only by small tongue battles.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds longer before China had to pull away for air. He panted softly, though the younger man didn't seem to be phased at all. His great stamina wasn't surprising, and had actually been expected. The next thing, however, wasn't as expected.

Russia began unbuttoning China's military jacket. All China was able to do was blush from embarrassment as it slowly slipped off his shoulders. It had been a long time since he had done anything like this. Russia didn't seem to mind as he ran his fingers along the dark scar on China's chest, watching as China's eyes filled with darker memories. Russia didn't press for answers but instead left a soft kiss somewhere along the center and continued removing the rest of his clothes.

Russia paused when China was left in just his underwear. Slowly, Russia ran a hand up the older man's smooth thigh, stopping as soon as he reached the fabric. China shivered in anticipation, already hard from just these little things Russia was doing.

But just as China had began enjoying it the most, Russia pulled his hand back. China sat up a little, looking at him with whining, pleading eyes. The larger man only grinned at him, and began undressing himself. But as soon as he began, China stopped him.

"Let me do that for you," China insisted, slowly taking off Russia's clothing. When he laid a hand on the long scarf, Russia grabbed his wrist.

"Not that," Russia said.

China didn't really understand but decided to let Russia have his way. He nodded, and slowly pulled off the man's pants. The older man's eyes widened at the sight of the bulge in the other's underwear.

Russia simply gave him another grin as he internally demanded for China to continue. His demands were met as the constricting cloth was removed, letting Russia sigh lightly at the freedom.

China was flushed red at the size of the think member. The only other he'd seen before (besides his own) was nowhere near this big. It made his throat go dry thinking about the pain it will cause him.

He shook those thoughts away. At this moment, that wasn't important. What was important was pleasing his partner. China slowly ran a hand up Russia's leg and softly grabbed the base of his member, making him shiver and lightly moan.

Slowly China ran his fingers lightly up his length and back down again, causing Russia to shiver more. China leaned down and laid a soft kiss upon the head, making Russia let out an anticipating moan. Slowly, China took the head into his mouth. Russia moaned loader as he sucked softly, then even louder when the whole thing was engulfed by China's mouth.

Russia proved his self control by not thrusting into the warm mouth as China sucked and licked him clean. Russia tangled a hand in his hair as China sucked even harder. But he pleasure seemed to be over before it began when the older man moved away.

"You've done that before, da?" Russia asked. China didn't respond, but a hot pink blush filled his cheeks, making the younger man chuckle softly.

Russia leaned over China, forcing him on his back. He presented a couple fingers to China, giving him something more to suck on. China willingly obliged and took the three fingers into his mouth as Russia removed his underwear.

Once Russia's digits were slick and wet, he pulled away and placed his middle finger at China's entrance. Slowly the finger slid in, making China gasp and wince very slightly. But it definitely wasn't the pain a virgin would feel. China had to of done this before.

Without warning, Russia added in both his index and ring fingers. "Ah-!" China called out, wincing. It made Russia grin.

Russia began moving his fingers slowly inside him. China relaxed, arching his back slightly, trying to get the larger man's digits deeper inside of him. Russia slid his fingers faster, curling them slightly when he went as deep as he could. China moaned and clinged to him, thrusting a bit out of the pleasure.

Quickly getting jealous, Russia wasn't going to let China have all the fun. He pulled out his fingers as slow as he could, making China whine and whimper. The smaller man looked up as partner with those pleading, shining eyes once more.

Russia swiftly moved over China, pinning him to the floor. He knew that his member had probably dried by now, but wasting time to fix that didn't seem very appealing. As the head of his throbbing member was placed at China's entrance, he too realized the pain he'd be in.

Quick as he could, Russia thrusted into China until a little over half of him was buried deep inside. China yelled out in pain, tears coming to his eyes. The younger man softly kissed the elder, trying to make him forget about the pain. China held him tightly, wishing he would.

When China's grip on him seemed to loosen, Russia's anticipation was burning. Slowly, he pulled almost all the way out, then pounded back into the small entrance. China, through a soft wince, moaned lightly, Russia grinned, this time, pulling out faster and pounding back in without a pause.

"P-Please…go deeper…" China begged. Russia happily complied, adding the rest of his member inside China, going even quicker. The older man moaned loudly, and the other panted as he lifted his legs to go deeper still.

Forgotten before, Russia now saw China's member as it began leaking a creamy white liquid. Still pounding him hard, Russia grabbed the base of China's member tightly, making him moan even louder. He pumped in time with his pounds, causing China to almost scream out of pleasure.

"Russia…! I'm…I'm cumming!" China yelled loudly. Russia pumped him even faster, and China's hole clenched him hard as his member shot out his warm fluid.

The tight squeeze also made Russia groan and release deep inside of the man under him. They both panted hard and Russia's arms shook as he used the floor around China to hold himself up. He slowly pulled out of him and collapsed to his side.

After a while of laying and catching their breaths, Russia sat up and pulled China onto his lap, holding him close. Completely fatigued, China closed his eyes and began to sleep against his partner. Russia softly stroked his hair, and just before China completely drifted off, he softly whispered in his ear.

"You're mine now."


End file.
